I'm OK! REALLY!
by Reyfan01
Summary: After Irma's interrogation of Casey, you would think she hated him. April is in for a surprise when she learns what her friend really about the crazy vigilante. And the turtles are surprised with April's reaction to the news.
1. Chapter 1

[I don't know how Irma was in the past series but I read somewhere that it said she was boy crazy so I assume this works. And I apologize for my Mikey dialogue I tried. But I may continue this because no offense to Apritello fans, I think capril is inevitable.]

"April I need to talk to you about something" Irma says in a serious quick tone as she approaches April's locker. The red head is surprised by her friend's presence but closes her locker and walks with her gothic nerdy friend.

"What's up?" April asks unsure of what Irma wants to talk about.

"That's exactly what I want to know. What's up with you and Casey Jones?"Irma asks straightforward looking her friend in the eye.

"What? Nothing we're just friends" April explains with a perplexed look on her face. Irma pulls her aside with an unconvinced look on her face.

"And when did you exactly start this 'friendship' with Casey?" Irma asks using air quotes when she said friendship. She was dead serious now.

April lets out a frustrated breath as she rolls her eyes. " When I became his tutor Irma. You know that"She said wondering when her friend forgot about that bit of information about her growing bond with the crazed vigilante.

"One of the few pieces of information you have shared with me over these past few months which may I remind have been VERY few" Irma raises her voice a bit repeating the very.

"I already said I was sorry. I told you I've had a rough time these past months with my dad disappearing and all." April knew that she's left Irma out in the cold for a long time since she met the turtles. She felt bad but apologized for it and thought she was forgiven.

"I know, I know. Getting back on topic, why are you friends with that, that delinquent?! I know I was supportive before but as your friend I have to say that I think you are wasting your time tutoring him!" Irma almost exclaims.

"I'm not, really. Sure he's still having a hard time with trig but he's getting there. And I have fun hanging out with him. What's the problem?" April says defending her new friend.

"April haven't you noticed that he's a jock. A jock! A year ago you and I both agreed that we would never associate with jocks!" Irma stated angrily.

"I know, but Casey's really opened up to me Irma. He's actually a decent guy. You should give him a chance. And apologize for giving him the third degree last week." April stated with a little more fury in her voice folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on you were just as curious as I was."Irma says rolling her eyes placing her hand on her hip. She sighs.

"I know what I'm doing Irma. Trust me. He's a good guy. And we are JUST friends." April says emphasizing the just part.

Irma raises her eyebrow suspicious. "Just friends?" she asks one more time leaning in closer.

April is unfazed by this. "Yes, just friends" she says.

Irma is still suspicious but lets it go. "Fine then." April smiles as she and her friend continue to walk down the hallway.

Later on in the lair, Casey and April are having a study session in the lab while the guys are watching tv. They're done studying and pack their books. It was another unsuccessful session as Casey could hardly understand any of the problems. They walk out of the lab and pass by the turtles.

"Hey Casey, you coming tomorrow? We wanted to have you run your first patrol with us." Raph says casually.

"Yeah dude! We're gonna get some serious business done!" Mikey says enthusiastically.

"Ah sorry guys I can't. I got a date tomorrow night." Casey says nonchalantly. The boys blank out at the news. April is shocked as well with her mouth making a small 'o'. The room is quiet. After a few seconds the boys are chuckling.

"Yeah right!" Raph says laughing.

"No seriously what's the real reason?" Donnie asks still laughing.

Casey looks unamused at the boys. "I'm serious dudes. I got a date tomorrow." They still look unconvinced but then see the look on his face and see he is serious.

"Whoa. He's serious guys." Leo says.

April awkwardly approaches Casey rubbing her arm for some reason. "So, uh who's the lucky girl?" She asks trying to sound sarcastic, but fails. The guys notice her tone and look suspicious.

"Oh just Irma"he says. April's jaw drops.

"Wait who's.." Donnie is interrupted.

"You're going on a date WITH IRMA! I…I mean, oh you're going on a date with Irma. Wow." April chuckles uncomfortably.

"Awesome…." She says looking up at him.

"Who's Irma?" Donnie asks again.

"Another friend of mine." April explains turning her head to Donnie with a forced smile. She turns her attention back to Casey who looks disturbed by her reaction.

"Yeah, is that cool?" He asks. The boys all turn their heads to April at the same time waiting for her answer. They can feel the tension in the air.

"Awkward" Mikey whispers.

"Yeah of course it's cool! You can date whoever you want!" April says a little too enthusiastically.

"I only said yes cuz she wouldn't stop talking. She kept going on and on until I begged her to stop. She said she would stop if I went out with her so I said ok." Casey explained.

"So she threatened to keep talking until you agreed to go out with her." Raph said.

"Yeah, believe me dude I'd rather hang with you guys. Later" He says looking depressed. He walks out of the lair and April still has that forced smile on her face even though he's gone. Her eye twitches.

"Uh April you ok?" Leo asks.

"Ok? Of course I'm ok. Why would I not be ok? Irma's my friend and Casey's my friend we're all JUST friends and friends can go on dates with other friends! Can't two friends go on a date without anyone getting asked if they're ok about two friends going out!? Ya know ya don't need to ask that question because of course THEY'RE A – OK!" April shouts waving her hands in the air crazily with a crazy look on her face as she stomps out of the lair kicking the side wall before she leaves.

"STILL OK!" She says from afar. The boys look surprised.

"So she seemed ok to you guys." Donnie says cooly. Everyone agreed as if forgetting her outburst and turn their attention back to the tv.

The next day back at school April pulls Irma aside harshly.

"Hey April what's going on?" Irma asks.

"That's what I want to know. I wait I already know, Casey told me you were going on a date with him tonight." April sais quickly.

"Yeah" Irma says with a smile.

"But..But! I don't get it. Yesterday you called him a delinquent and were practically telling me to ditch him!" April says confused and frustrated.

"I was just wondering if you two were a thing. I wanted to throw you off and make you think I hated him. Thereby you never expecting me to ask him out." Irma explains.

"Since when did you like Casey?" April asks with her hands on her hips.

"For a little while now. Especially after last week. It was fun getting him steamed. He's pretty cute when he's angry. And there's something about a bruised face that looks so dangerous and daring." Irma says relishing in the memory.

"Oh….so you like Casey?" April as she is struggling to process this new news.

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?" Irma asks. April nods her head with a sad smile.

"Great well, I gotta go and prep for tonight." Irma said perkily as she walks off. April looks down with a sad expression. She hated to admit it but this whole idea of Casey going on a date with Irma really rubbed her the wrong way and she didn't want to admit the obvious emotion she was feeling….jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

April reluctantly approaches Master Splinter as he is meditating. She looks unsure and rubs her arm nervously as she takes a few steps more.

"You wish to see me for something April" Splinter says calmly with his eyes still shut. April comes up from behind him and nods. She sits in front of Splinter with a sigh.

"Yes sensei….you see its about…well…." April doesn't know where to begin.

"Does this perhaps have anything to do with what Michelangelo told me about Casey's plans for tonight?" He asked looking her in the eye. April nods her head slowly.

"Yes. I'm sorry to bother you like this but, the person I usually talk to about this is Irma and she's the one Casey's going out with; and I can't talk to any of the guys because they don't know what to say, even though Donnie tried he still didn't know what to say and I just really need someone to talk to sensei so…"April rambles.

"It is quite alright April. You know I am here for you just as I am for my sons. So what is it you wished to ask me?" Master Splinter asked kindly.

"I don't know sensei, it's just…..Irma's like the only other friend I've ever had at school before I met Casey. And she told me that she couldn't stand him at first but then all of a sudden she tells me that she's into him and asked him out and he said yes and now I just feel really…annoyed?" April says.

Master Splinter nods and strokes his beard. "So you are upset that two of your closest friends may become a pair and that it will ruin your friendship?" He asks.

"What? No! I mean….I just can't believe she gave me such a hard time about me hanging out with him and then she tells me that she's actually really like him for awhile now." April says with her arms crossed.

"Ah, so you resent her for making you feel guilty for befriending him when in reality she was fond of him" Splinter tries to understand.

"No that's not it either…..I mean Casey doesn't even like her, he said that he only said yes because she threatened to keep asking until he said yes." April said lifting her hand in the air in frustration.

"So you are worried that Casey may hurt your friend who has true feelings for him?" Splinter asked.

"No! I mean….it's just…the thought of them on a date…it just really rubs me the wrong way." April says dropping her arms and looking beyond troubled unsure of what to think.

Splinter lightly chuckles as he strokes his beard. "I see what troubles you now. You are envious of your friend together with him." April sighs.

"Well, I guess I am. I just don't know why. I never thought I'd be jealous and I didn't know that I even liked Casey enough to be jealous but I do and I am." April admits.

"If Casey does truly not return your friend's affections then what worries you?" Splinter asks.

"I don't know. I mean I thought Irma hated Casey but it turns out she likes him. So now I'm wondering if he likes her too and is only pretending to hate her and when they go on that date something's gonna happen and then they'll be a couple…."Splinter pauses her.

"You have been battling yourself with these feelings haven't you?" Splinter asked. April nods looking down.

"This is merely my observation, but I see no reason why you must worry about Casey and your friend. From what I have seen, he seems to only have eyes for you and you alone." April looks up at Splinter and his words.

"He cares for you deeply and has expressed his interest hasn't he?" Splinter asks with a quirked eyebrow. April smiles.

"Oh he has. He's asked me out a few times…" April recalls tucking hair behind her ear.

"And what was your response?" Splinter asked.

"I didn't really give him one." She admits. She hasn't said yes because her life has become quite complicated with all that has happened and she hasn't even revealed to him that she has alien DNA. But she hasn't said no because she is interested to an extent that she'd like to see what its like to go on a date with him. She has grown to have feelings for him for some time now. While he is arrogant, stubborn, hot headed, and kind of dense, he is also fearless, strong, loyal, and has a true heart plus he makes her laugh, have fun, and makes her feel less lonely when the turtles aren't around.

"Perhaps he is feeling more confused over your feelings for him than to even think about any possible interest in your friend." Splinter suggests.

"you think so?" april asks.

"April I am not your father. I do not have the power to tell you what you must do. But I feel I must tell you that these feelings you feel are normal and I am afraid will only become more confusing in the future. You are a bright strong and confident woman but this also means that you do not have much knowledge of what to do in matters of the heart. This is merely my observations again but it seems from what I am hearing that you return his feelings is that right?" Splinter asks.

"Yeah, I think I do" April says looking up at Splinter with a small smile.

"Then I say you need not worry about this date between your two friends. If you feel he cares for as much as he says he does, then everything shall fall into place. Feel free to tell him how you feel when you think it is time." Splinter says with a smile.

April smiles widely and bows her head. "Thank you sensei." She says happily as she leaves him. When she is out of sight Splinter returns to meditating. He chuckles. "Ah young love….what a cruel mistress."

As April is walking out she bumps into Donnie. "Donnie? Hey, what's going on?" April asks nonchalantly.

"Me oh uh…NOTHING! I mean uh just busy in the lab ya know busy busy busy, that's me busy bee, well I mean turtle, like a busy TURTLE! Or wait that's not as catchy uh… TACKY TURTLE! No wait uh….WELL gotta go!" And he splits. April looks puzzled but shrugs and walks off.

Unknown to her, Donnie was listening in on April's conversation with Splinter. And with each word she spoke his heart broke. He knew she had feelings for Casey, but always ignored that fact. Seeing April conflicted was too much for him to bear and he tried to talk to her but he knew what she would say and wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it.


End file.
